Laziness
by Kikiza
Summary: Demyx doesn't wanna work... It's early and he couldn't sleep. Maybe Xiggy can help


**Pairing: **Demyx x Xigbar

**Notes: **This is the most fluffy thing I've written and probably the most fluff I will ever do, but it is sweet and Demyx is more sweet than sexy... Well he's sexy too. Jeeze, Demmy is just GREAT!**  
**

* * *

Music sounded to him, the most lovely thing on the world. Demyx sat strumming his guitar and thinking about how he would get out of work today. It was early and the whole castle was asleep. All but him. He couldn't sleep knowing he had to go to the Olympus Coliseum today. It's not that he didn't like working with Roxas, it was just that he didn't like working in general.

He quietly strummed his sitar and looked at the sky. Wondering what it would feel like to have a heart. His mind wasn't too full of ideas so he just did what he usually did… Nothing.

Xigbar walked in holing a cup of what smelt to be freshly brewed coffee with vanilla. "Mornin' Demyx…" Xiggy said with a yawn.

"You're up pretty early." Demyx said looking up at Xigbar who sat next to him on the couch. Xiggy shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. Xigabr was much more mellow in th morning. Usually he would poke fun at Demyx but now all he seemed to want to do is lay there.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare." Xigbar spoke. Xigbar and Demyx were close but it seemed to worry Demyx when they were around each other alone. Demyx sighed and strummed his sitar again. The castle didn't start up for about two more hours. So it was just going to be those two for a while.

"Sorry. Nightmares are no fun. I had a nightmare I had to work today… I woke up and it was reality." Demyx sighed at the thought of hard labor, which he seemed to do often whenever the thought of work entered his mind. Xigbar laughed and ended up burning his finger.

"Ow…" Xigbar said looking his red index finger. Demyx, without thinking (big surprise there huh~ pft) took Xigbar's finger and kissed it. The moment he did he blushed and dropped Xiggy's finger.

"Sorry! I-I don't know what came over me…" Demyx looked down at his sitar, still flustered. Xigbar laughed and smiled.

"Don't be sorry. It already feels better!" His joyful voice made Demyx blush more. He took in a deep breath and put on his most normal face.

"Oh, well that that's good!" Demyx said with a smile. It got very silent for a few moments. Demyx ran his fingers over the strings of his instrument. Xigbar gave a little smile, the sound of Demyx's music made Xiggy very happy, though he never planned to admit it. Demyx's sounds echoed through the castle quite often and kind of set a background melody for everything.

Xigbar looked down at his finger. It really did feel better. His heart beat against his chest and he looked up. He didn't feel like himself. He glanced over and decided it would be weird if he didn't pick on Demyx. So with an evil grin he shoved Demyx's sitar out of his hands.

"What the hell, even after I kissed your finger!" Demyx said and then started to pout. Xiggy automatically felt sorry… He picked up Demyx's instrument and sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… Well I did… Sorry." Xigbar said sadly. He didn't know how to show what he meant so he sat down and sipped his coffee again. Demyx sighed and laid his head on Xigbar's shoulder, again, without thinking. Xiggy's face heated up and he looked down. "Umm…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Xiggy~ I don't wanna work~" Demyx complained and nuzzled his face in Xigbars neck. Xiggy's whole body pulsed with confliction. His mind soared. "Do you think you can cover for me today." Demyx whined. Demyx had the amazing ability to get people to do what he wanted. Xigbar huffed.

"On one condition." Xigbar blushed as he spoke. Demyx made a thinking face and then looked up.

"What?" Demyx asked hoping he could get out of work easy. His laziness would bring him to do anything to get out of fighting. If it was just a recon mission he would stay there playing music for a while and return with some crap ass story for why he had no information. But if he had to take something out, like a giant heartless, than they would know if he slacked off.

"Kiss me." Xigbar whispered barely audible. Demyx heard it though. Demyx sat up and took in a deep, nervous breath and turned to look at Xiggy. Without hesitation he through his lips to Xigbar's and melted into the joy of appeal and the joy of another day off.


End file.
